


Sweet Dreams

by lorir_writes



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Two - PeppermintSweet Dreams
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Two - PeppermintSweet Dreams

Raleigh heaved a sigh as the elevator opened and she could finally step into her penthouse after returning from the world tour of her latest album. Even though it felt strange not to drop her bags anywhere, change clothes and simply go out again to explore the night, for the first time in years, she was happy to be home because she knew someone truly special was waiting for her.

It was rather late. Therefore, she wasn’t surprised to open the door to the master suite and find Sadie sleeping on her side of the bed, hugging her pillows. Raleigh quietly removed her combat boots, left her clutch bag on the plush chair, walked towards the bed, leaned down to kiss Sadie’s temple and went to the bathroom for a shower before joining her girlfriend in bed.

After a warm shower, Raleigh put on her most comfortable nightdress, sat by her vanity dresser, picked her favorite body oil and rubbed it on her skin, reveling in the fresh and sweet scent coming from the beauty product when a low moan called her attention. She turned out and looked at the bed. Sadie was still asleep. The singer shrugged and continued her nighttime skincare routine then heard another whimper.

“Yes, Raleigh…” Sadie mumbled as she shifted to the side.

The musician arched her eyebrow and smiled slyly. It wasn’t the first time she has seen her girlfriend talking in her sleep, but that was certainly new. Raleigh minced to the king-size bed and carefully sat by the headboard. Sadie didn’t move much or got any louder, but it didn’t stop Raleigh from wondering what was she dreaming about. After a little while, Sadie woke up with a jolt.

“Hey, beautiful,” Raleigh smiled.

“Raleigh!” Sadie blushed for a second, but immediately pulling her girlfriend into a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you.”

“You were at the studio all day, Sadie. I understand,” Raleigh cups her face, brushing her thumb softly on her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m happy to be home with you.”

“Aww,” she hugged Raleigh again, nuzzling her shoulder. “God, you smell so good! I missed you so much.”

“Oh, I know,” Raleigh smirked.

“What do you mean?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Was I talking in my sleep again?" 

"Well, I think it’s a bit of stretch to say you were talking. Mostly you moaned, and whimpered, and begged…”

“Oh my god,” Sadie’s cheeks flushed crimson and she covered her face with both hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed, hun. I think it’s sweet.”

“Only you would think having a sex dream is sweet,” Sadie grumbled.

“Hey, if dreaming about an intimate moment with your significant other isn’t a clear signal of love and devotion, I don’t know what it is,” the R&B singer shrugged with a smile.

Sadie rolled her eyes but failed to hide her amusement.

Raleigh chuckled, pulling her girlfriend back into her arms, back pressed against her chest as their fingers intertwined. “Can you describe your dream to me?”

The pop musician gave her partner a sideways glance.

“I’m not trying to mock you. At least not now,” she smirked. “I’m just glad you have dreams about us. I’ve dreamt a lot about us too lately,” she said, pushing her lover’s hair aside and kissing her shoulder. 

“Oh…” Sadie nibbled her bottom lip. “Were your dreams any good?”

“Of course they were. I was…” she cut herself off and smiled. “Oh… I see what you’re doing here. Well played. But I asked first _and_ I witnessed your sex dream, I deserved to know your dream first.”

“I don’t know,” Sadie bit a fingernail.

“Come on… We’ll learn about each other’s dreams, maybe make them come true later,” Raleigh murmured while her hands traced a feather touch across Sadie’s chest.

“Fine. But we’ll have to make both dreams happen.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure. I’m more eager to make yours come true since we both know you’re creative than I am in this department.”

“If you say so,” Raleigh chuckled softly. “Now tell me about your dream.”

“Okay,” Sadie shifted on the bed, making herself more comfortable in Raleigh’s arms. “We were out shopping and I wanted to stop by a candy store. We got in, I bought licorice and you picked up a large candy cane and started to lick it suggestively. I couldn’t stop staring at you licking it. And then you came to me, put the candy cane in my mouth and I sucked it while you went down on me.”

“In the middle of the store?”

Sadie nodded.

“Wow! And you said my dreams were more creative than yours,” Raleigh smiled slyly. “Was I good?”

“You were awesome.”

“Did you come?”

Sadie squinted her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. “I think I was about to, but then I woke up.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Agreed.”

They laughed in unison. 

“Well, I think your dream was great and way better than mine, to be honest. Though I would never leave you hanging like that,” Raleigh’s hands cupped her girlfriend’s breasts.

“I know that.”

“I’d definitely make sure my sweet girl was fully satisfied.” She whispered and kissing the sensitive spot below Sadie’s ear.

“Raleigh…”

“Mmm?”

“You’re wearing that edible peppermint body oil, right?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.” Sadie turned to Raleigh, captured her lips in a heated kiss and moved down, pulling her girlfriend’s shirt over her head and gently biting the newly exposed skin.

“Oh god!” Raleigh moaned.

“You don’t mind if we switch roles for this one, do you?” Sadie asked.

“Not at all.”

Sadie smiled mischievously and went down, sucking Raleigh’s breasts, savoring the fresh and sweet taste of mint on her lover’s skin while her thumbs played with the waistband of her lace panties.

Raleigh, however, wasn’t in the mood for waiting and pushed her underwear down. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Sadie smirked.

“Always.”

Sadie slowly moved down, positioning her head between her girlfriend’s legs and began to flicker her tongue on her partner’s center, exploring other sweet spots on Raleigh’s body with her hands.

Lolling her head back, Raleigh’s fingers dug on Sadie’s hair as she slowly lost herself in the feeling of her lover’s tongue on her folds. “I’m coming.”

“Mmhmm,” Sadie replied without stopping what she was doing.

“But– Oh!” She whimpered as she felt Sadie’s fingers penetrating her. Pleasure grew like tidal waves within her body, taking over her senses and she cried out, reaching bliss.

Completely spent, Raleigh lied down on the bed and guided Sadie’s lips back to hers, savoring the taste of her own juices. “Damn, I’ve missed you so much…”

“I missed you too.” Sadie gave her one last kiss before snuggling with her girlfriend. “Too bad we didn’t have any candy cane for you to suck on.“

They chuckled softly.

"Will you tell me about your dream now?”

“Give five minutes?”

“I’ll give you ten if it means we’ll make love right after.”

“Alright. Ten minutes it is.”


End file.
